


Wedding Confession

by TokuSwag



Category: SMAP
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 22:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokuSwag/pseuds/TokuSwag
Summary: Shingo had a little too much at the after party





	Wedding Confession

Goro was walking down the empty studio hallway. His steps not quite straight after getting minimal sleep for the past 72 hours, getting fake married and putting on a concert. Pulling at his suits open collar, steps echoing in the emptiness. He didn’t know how the hell Shingo and Tsuyoshi were able to go to an after party but it wasn't for him. It was time for his soft bed and the warm, fuzzy security of his cat sleeping next to him.

 

Turning to the sound of someone else's steps coming towards him, rolling his eyes but smiling at the big man swaying down the hall towards him. Obviously one too many drinks in him. 

“Goro-chan~” Smiling, leaning heavily on his friend's body. “Where are you going? Stay and have fun with us.” Slipping a bit more onto his friend for support. Chin on his shoulder and arms loosely around his waist. Totally engulfing Goro’s right side in his sloppy side hug. 

 

“Shingo I'm tired! I want to go home!” his voice was snappy but smiling. The large man tried to snuggle him harder, which threw them off balance and they landed against the wall.

“Shingo are you kabedoning me?” Goro chuckled at the position they had landed in. The other man's forearm just above his right ear, most of his weight leaning on Goro. Face snuggled into his neck, left hand lightly at his waist. Fingers plucking at his waistband. “Shingo you have had too much to drink. Let me help you back to the party.”

“I was so jealous…” Goro stopped moving, curious why Shingo had said such a thing.

“Of what?”

“The wedding…” The older man smiled softly. He knew Shingo wanted to get married some day, just like the rest of them. “I wanted to marry you.” Now that was a shock. Shingo nuzzled his nose under Goro’s ear, giving his neck a soft kiss that made Goro shiver. “You looked so handsome up there. Beautiful, I wanted you to be my prince charming.” Squeezing the other man a little closer. “To kiss my hand…” sniffing a bit to keep from starting to cry. Goro reached up, stroking the big man’s hair. He’d never known Shingo felt this way. Overwhelmed by the sudden confession, he didn't really know what to say. A bit scared that his reaction hadn’t been to shove him off immediately. It was no secret between the group that Goro had never cared about gender. This was Shingo though, he was practically his little brother. Taking care of him for almost 30 years. He wanted to take care of him right now. Tuck him into bed, hold him, kiss his tears away. There was certainly lots of love in his heart for him but romantic love? “I swept your bride into my arms but I wanted to pick up you.” Fingers pulling on the buttons of Goro’s vest. “To carry you in my arms over the threshold. Drop you in our bed and give you a real wedding night.” He growled softly, caressing Goro’s chest. Snatching that prowling hand from going to more dangerous areas. Though his brain told him it was because he knew Shingo would be distraught if he found out he had groped him while drunk, a small wicked part of his mind didn’t want to stop him. It was quickly squashed back by his reasonable concern. “Those pictures with you earlier. It was a fake date but it made me so happy.” Sniffing again, relaxing as his back was rubbed.

 

Looking up at Goro, soft lips kissing his hand, Shingo’s drunk heart fluttered.

“We can talk about this in the morning when you are less intoxicated.” Flashing that soft beautiful smile, Shingo wanted to kiss him. He should kiss him, leaning in.

“Shingo!” Tsuyoshi slid out a far door and jogged towards the pair, a very concerned look pinching his face. “I told you not to drink so much! Idiot!” Pulling the bigger intoxicated man onto his shorter shoulder. “I’m sorry Goro. I should have watched him better.” Trying to bow but still holding up a swaying giant.

“I told him! I told him and he kissed my hand and said we could talk! I think I have a chance.” Looking from Shingo to Goro in complete shock. Blinking quickly, brain trying to process. Voice hesitant as he looked at his happy best friend to his band mate of almost 30 years, “Really?” Goro nodded, looking at the floor a little ashamed he was turning red, not able to hold back his shy grin. Tsuyoshi’s biggest smile broke across his face, patting Goro on the arm so hard he almost fell over. Laughing as his hand was slapped away. “Good thing that wasn’t a real marriage! Or else he would have confessed his feelings too late!” Pulling Shingo onto his shoulder more and starting to drag him back towards the party. “Sleep well Goro!” Shingo turned back and blew him a large kiss, waving happily.

“Tsuyopon he said we could talk about it! I’m in! I’m in!” Whispering entirely too loud.   
“Idiot!” Tsuyoshi smacked him on the top of the head.

Goro couldn’t help but smile at the two of them. Shoving his hands in his pockets and turning to walk out the door and finally get home. This really was a new beginning. 


End file.
